Babysitting Link Part 1
by littlehyruliangirl
Summary: A girl named Namiko meets the 17 year old Link after falling out of the Deku Tree, but when Ganondorf cames back from the shadow realm and turns Link into a 4 year old child, what will Namiko and her new best friend, Mamo do?Ch.3 up!I've been having troub
1. Caught in mid air

Ch.1 Caught in mid air

I touched the branch of the old forgotten tree . I felt no heart beat , this tree was dead . My sad eyes were speechless . The tears were coming . I couldn't stop them . They flowded down my cheek onto the tree . The tears sparkled as if to heal the dead tree.I stood. My sadness took over and I lost my footing. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I closed my eyes knowing this was the end. "I'm going to became pancakes!"I opened my eyes and saw a boy. He had yellow hair,saphire eyes, a green hat, a green hat, a green shirt, and what seemed to me like a skirt with tights. He had caught me. "AHHH! He's wearing a skirt! No wait! It's a kilt!" I said suprised by what he was wearing. "IT'S A TUNIC!!!" He yelled. "I'm ALIVE!!" I said happily flinging my arms and legs not noticing the angry boy. I then hit the boy in face and the boy fell down still holding me. "Ouch!" " Hey be careful with me!" I said angrily. The boy stood up still holding me. "Do you have to keep holding me!?!" He then dropped me "Hey why'd you do that?" he asked holding his red cheek. "Hey! What do you think you were doing!" I asked brushing myself off. "Never mind, but can I ask a question?" He asked. "Shoot!" I said. "Whats your name and why where you crying?" He asked. "Namiko. Yours?" "Link about that crying thing?" He asked still waiting for an answer. Well it was none of his business so I glared at him."Never mind." He said waving his hand in front of his face. "So, Namiko how'd you get all the way up there?" Link asked curiously. It was kind of a stupid question so I said. "Climed how esle!" "Well lets see you could of uesd a Hookshot, a Knife, or rope." He explained. Again I glared at him. "Shuting up now!" He said looking to the ground. Then all of a sudden we heard a FE FI FO FUM!!" Link and I both screamed "It lives!" link yelled. I ran over to the Deku Tree saying "Deku Tree!!" Link just stared in confusement. I glared at him saying "What are you looking at!?! "Ah nothing." Do my eyes discive me or is that Namiko?" Deku Tree said suprised. Yes great lord!" I said bowing. Link was staring in confusement. The Deku Tree and I both glared at him. He looked away then looked back saying, "So Deku Tree whats up!!" I was shocked that he didn't call the GREAT Deku Tree Great Lord so I corrected him. "It's Great Lord!" The Deku Tree agreed, "Quite all right Namiko!" Link was still confused, "But Deku Tree you died!" "I know one minute I'm dead the next I'm alive." agreed the Great Deku Tree. "I'm so happy, but Link how'd you know the great lord was dead?" I asked 'Well we were friends and a guy in black placed a curse on him!" Link explained. I was saddened by this,"Oh." The Deku Tree now looking really awful so I asked, "Whats wrong!?!" "Namiko, Link lisen to me. It seems my living was only temperary. I couldn't believe what I just heard! "NO you can't DIE again!!!Your my only friend!" Link looked at me saying, "But I'm your friend right?" I stared at him saying, "Uh...Yeah" then looked back at Deku Tree "But my lord!" The Deku Tree looked at us. ''So now you know the reason for me dying. Listen well Namiko and Link! The only reason I'm talking to you now is cause..well Namiko when you cried it brought me to life. The tears of a Hylian child, a speacial one!" now I was the one confused. "What!?!" "Huh? Special one!?! No way! "Yes way!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "No way!" The Deku Tree and Link were getting in to a fight and they started to get annoying, "Ok no way, yes way your even!" "Namiko your tears bring back the dead, but your magic wasn't strong enough to keep me living so... before... I... die...please you have to work together to save the dead...please I'm counting on youuu!" and those words were the last of the Deku Tree. "NO DEKU TREE!!!" "What? You said Deku Tree!" Link said trying to correct me for once. "Does that matter!?!" I said falling to my knees. "NO MY LORD!!!" "Why do you care for him so much?" Link asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes saying,"Cause I raised him!" Link looked at me shocked, "Wow! You raised him!?! Then you must be about 1,000 years old!" I, once again, glared at him. "Never mind. So you must be really sad I mean you did raise him." Link said trying to cheer me up. I looked at him saying, "You Think!?!" Link looked at me with sad eyes. I stood up and said, "Lets go!" Link asked, "Are you sure your ok?" I started to walk and said, "Yeah I'm fine!" I lost my footing again, only to look up and see Link had caught me again. He always seemed to be there when I fell. I kind of felt safe with him. Then he started to get all dreamy eyed, so maybe no the safe part. "Stop it your creeping me out!!" I said slapping Link. Then he dropped me saying, "Hey!!" and holding his red cheek. "Hey's for horses!! Sheesh!" I said and we were off. And so the legend begins. The legend of Friendship, Adventure, and Devotion to the land of Hyrule.

Hope you like it so far.I promse then next chapter well be more exaciting with LOTS of action!!!Go action!!! I would like to thank LittleGerutoGirl for making my first story possable and thanks to the readers(please review)!Thanks!


	2. The Keeper of the Dead

CH. 2 THE KEEPER of the DEAD 

" So where are we going?". I said." The Deku Tree said something about Saving the dead , so I guess we'll start in the only place where people are Just dieing to get in.". "Link replied. slaps Link in on the back of the head This is no time for jokes , but any way where's that!?! I said ."The Graveyard Stupid!" . Link yelled." I'm not Stupid! slaps Link again" .I yelled back. " Stop slapping me!" .Link yelled. "Link!" . A voice not familiar to Namiko Cried. "Oh, Honey hi!" .Link said sounding like he was in trouble. "Uh Link Who's this?" .I said. "I'm Link's wife Zelda. And you are?" .Zelda said. " Namiko , nice to meet you turns to Link you u never told me you had a Wife!" .I yelled at Link. "I was getting around to it." .Link said back. " He's Always getting around to it." .Zelda said with a chuckle." Ha , you got that Right!" .I said laughing." Why didn't you inform me you were back? " .Zelda Asked. "I was on my way when I meat Namiko." .Link replied." Is that so?" . Zelda said in a cocky way.

Out of nowhere a black hole widened under neath Zelda's feet. The ground Shook in till we all fell on the ground. The hole sucked Zelda in Link jumped After her grabbing her hand. "Zelda Hold on!" .Link cried. I was in shock as I watched Link trying to pull Zelda up. "Don't just stand there. Help!" .Link Yelled tears running down his cheek. "Kay!" . I said. I held Link's legs as his Waist was being sucked in with Zelda. I pulled hard ,but only to see Link Came out without Zelda. The hole disappeared and Zelda was gone. "Don't Worry honey I'll save you!" .Link yelled drying up his tears with his arm. Now we both had lost someone dear to us , but I disrobed it not Link! My Body was paralyzed for a second as a chill went up my spine. I watched Link fall to his knees crying just as I had done. I placed my hand on Link's Shoulder. "It'll be ok." .I said in a comforting voice. " Puts his hand on mine Thanks." . Link said back. " sides hand out  
Come on we have Business intend to! " .I said. " gets up So , then onward! " .Link says Brushing his tears off his face.

We walked (more like ran) all the way to Kakariko village when a mob of people pushed me out of the way. " Ah , Help angry mob! " .Link yelled trying to push his way through. "More like Fans! King! " .I said to myself. Link finally got out Of the crowd and we ran for it. "Look Links with another girl! " .Someone from The crowd pointed out. "He's CHEATING!! " .The crowd yelled. Someone in The crowd must of said "Grab your torch and pitchfork! " cause they did and Came running after us. Until we reached the entrance of the Graveyard and They stopped cold. We stared at each other then entered the grave sight. " Hey who's that? " .Link said. I looked in front of me to see a girl sitting on the entrance tome stone playing a ocarina. I recognized her instantly and hid behind Link. "What are you doing!?! " .Link yelled. "SH Maybe if we back up Slowly she won't see us. " .I said whispering. " Don't be silly. Hello who are You? " .Link said. She must have heard him cause she stopped playing and Stared at Link. I cringed behind him so she couldn't see me until …. " Come on she won't hurt you. " .Link said Grabbing me and pushing me in front of him. " No she WILL! " .I yelled. By the look on her face I could tell she recognized me , her eyes filled with Hatred. She played a tune on her ocarina and in an instant a gust of wind came out of now where and picked me up knocking Link on the ground. I hit the Small shack and hit the ground unconscious. " Gets up Namiko! " .Link Yells. "HA HA! " .The girl laughs. "What did Namiko ever do to you? " .Link Yelled. "More than you'll ever know , but if you want to see your wife you'll Follow me with Namiko! " .She said. "Err YOU took Zelda! Why you! " .Link shouted. "Ha you can't hurt me. " .She said. "We'll see about that! " .Link Yelled.

The girl then played another tune on her ocarina and sank inside the tome Stone. "Wait! " .Link yelled jumping after her , but hits his nose on the Stone seeing he can't pass through it like the girl."What'll I do now! " .Link Says rubbing his nose. "Push the stone. " .I said having over heard everything. "Namiko! " .Link cries. "I'm fine , but you need to push the tome Stone then jump into the hole under neath it. " .I said. "Ok." .Link answered. I watched him push the stone. It moved inch by inch. The sun went down ,  
The moon came up and a wolf howled when Link had pushed it off the hole. It started to rain. "Can you stand? " .Link said. "No!". I said back. "Then I'll Have to carry you." .Link said. " No Way! " . I screamed. Link then stared Down the hole. "No , she said you have to come along. That's the only way to save Zelda. " .Link said in a low voice. I could tell by the look in his eyes He was determed to save Zelda. "Ok I'm coming. " . I said. "Ok come on. ". Link said. He was about to jump into the hole when… "I still can't stand! " . I said. "Oh , Right! " . Link said walking over and picking me up. He then Walked over to the hole and jumped in.

A/F I hope you like that chapter. It's got ACTION!!!(Well some) LOVE ACTION!!! Oh , and LittleGerutoGirl is sorry for forgetting spaces on CH.1. Says her Sorrys. Also read my web page IT COOL!!! Sorry for any wrong spellings I do. SORRY!! I hope the spacings better. Not that good yet. I'm gonna do extras starting on CH.3 by the way COMING SOON!!! Sorta like when reading a Manga some have extras. Mine are gonna be cooler!!


	3. The Dead's Liar

CH.3 The Dead's Lair

I was ready for whatever awaited us and I hoped Link was too. Link gently landed on the ground. The dark room had a silver tile that leaded to a cliff. On the other side of the cliff the tile continued till it hit the door." There " .I said pointing to the door while Link put me down. " I see it. Lets go." .Link said. " No wait stop! You have to kill those kesses first! " .I yelled pointing to left the side wall. Link followed my finger to the wall and saw three kesses. Then he looked to the right and saw three more. One more step and they would have saw him. Link took out his bow and arrow from his tunic and aimed at one of the kesses on the right wall. He let go of the arrow and pearced it's wing.

It made a ear shattering cry and disappeared as a rupee fell  
on the ground under were the kesse used to be. The rupee  
glowed a naturel green color. "OW SHINNY It mine! " I said racing over to the rupee and rapping it in my arms. " .NO It's MINE I killed It!! " .Link said trying to pry the rupee out of my arms. "NO It MINE!!! " .I yelled at him pulling the rupee from his arms. Two of the kesses on the left wall spotted us and flew at us as fast as little bats could fly. I jumped on Link's back and covered his eyes yelling " OH GOD OH GOD !! I'm  
gonna DIE!!! " . " Hey I can't SEE!! " .Link yelled. " How am I supposed to PROTECT you if I can't SEE !! " .Link yelled.  
" I'm hungry. " .I said. " Not NOW!! " .Link said prying my hands off his eyes.

When he saw the kesses flying at us he said " Theres your food. " . "EW NO WAY am I eating that! ".  
I yelled. But when I looked back at the angry kesses again I saw something that made my mouth drool. Both the kesse's body appeared (to me) like a nice juicy ham with wings. I licked my lips. " What's wrong with you? " .Link asked staring. " Nothing. " .I said shaking my head hard. " We'll something has to be wrong. " .Link said back. " Nothings wrong!! " .I yelled. " Yeah right. " .Link said.

One of the kesses slammed into Link's stomach knocking him to the ground with a shriek " That's what you get!! " .I yelled angrily only to feel sorry for what I said and run over to the fallen Link making sure he was ok. Seeing that he was ok I snatched the bow from his hand and took a arrow from his quiver then placed the rupee on the ground beside Link. I set up the bow and arrow then aimed at the other kesse hovering above Link. I let go of the arrow perching its heart. Another green rupee fell on Link's back making him scream like a girl. He then got up, brushed himself off and said " You have nice aim. " . I stared at him then grabbed another arrow from his quiver and hit the other kesse that had hit him. Again a green rupee appeared which landed on the ground under were it appeared.

I did that to the other 4 kesses and soon there were 6 green rupees on the ground which me and Link grabbed as many as we could before the other. It ended with me having 4 and Link 2, but I finally gave in to the bagging Link. He placed all 6 rupees in his money sack then put it back in his pocket. We then followed the silver tile to the cliff.  
Link took out his Hookshot found a black circle with a white circle inside it then black again on the other side , on the celling.

He aimed then a chain with a hook on the end shot from it's holder and stuck to the circle. He quckly grabbed me and we were pulled into the air to the circle then we fell to the ground. Link put away his Hookshot. We walked to the door then looked at eachother. " Are you ready? " .Link said.  
" I'm ready " .I said back. Link then pushed open the door. A  
bright light nealy blinded me and Link. We steped in side the door shut and iron bars covered it. We looked back knowing there was no turning back. Then out of nowhere a steel bar cage dropped out of the sky surrounding me.

A/F Guess what I lost a tooth while I was tipeing this. Cool!!  
But anyway the time will came when Link turns 4 and let me tell you he's wild! And those DARN Squirrels are hacking on my computer again!!! Darn Squirrels!!(I know this ones a little short)


End file.
